pendulum
by morticiansIcefire
Summary: selena, a girl from our time america, finds herself in the unfamiliar world of england, during the time of queen victoria. after a month of adjusting to the change, she ventures out, only to meet a certain mortician in the loneliness of the graveyard. UndertakerxOC


_It was just after school. Selena was walking to her mothers car, listening to her music. viva los vegas was the song. she loved that song, only 'cause she loved vegas. She hummed quietly, walking calmly to her mothers car as theother kids piled into the bus. Selena was almostto her mothers car when her mother began to drive away."what? w-wait! hey! MOM! " She began to chase her mother around the school parking lot. As she ran, the music viva los vegas played in her ears. Selena, having a good drink of rum from her locker just before she left, chased the car yelling and swearing as loudly as she could, throwing various objects at her mothers car. The kids around the parking lot and on the bus had stopped to watch the scene. On the fourth lap around the parking lot, Selena screamed as she ran. "MOM! STOP THE CAR!" and finally, her mother obliged, slamming on the brakes. Selena collided with the back end of the car, falling backwards and collapsing on the ground. She didnt see her, but heard her mothers voice."oh hi sweetie." selena groaned and sat up."damn mom..." she picked up her Mp3 off the ground and climbed into the back of the car.***  
_  
Selena sat up with a gasp. She sat up, staring into the darkness before closing her eyes again."wow...ha, i cant believe i dreamed about that day..."she gave a small laugh as she fell back onto the bed again. She pulled out a cigarette and lighter, lighting the flame quickly. the tiny fire flickered, a small light in the shadows of the room. Selena sighed, missing her home. She took a drag of her cigarette, holding her breath in before letting out the smoke slowly.

"...i still cant believe im here..."she sighed softly, staring at the ceiling. She had been here in good old england for a while now. about a month or two. But she had kept herself in isolation from normal people. Her clothes, her hair, everything about her was different from the people here. why? because she didnt belong here in this old orphanage, in england, or even this time. SHe left her home behind in america, though she didnt even know how. She went to sleep in her own bed in the year 2012, and wakes up in some run-down building in the time of queen victoria.

"hahaha...even i dont believe it still..."she mumbled to herself. She had taken to talking to the wall of the orphanage, to herself, or when it fancied her, to the shadows during the day. She looked out the window and saw the light of the moon, with no stars to accompany the pure, bright light. She sighed and sat up again, grabbing her bag. She slid the window open, smirking at the height. it wasnt very far from the ground.

She couched on the window sill, looking around quickly before jumping. she hit the ground with a painful jolt in her ankles."ow..."she muttered, getting up and shouldering her bag. She kneeled and rubbed her ankles."ow...damn that hurt..." She looked around, beginning to run toward her goal; the cemetery. she climbed over the fence, crouching on top as she surveyed the area. she jumped down head first, landing on her shoulder and rolling.

Her ankles throbbed by now, the slight pain from before growing significantly."ow..."she mumbled. she sighed and walked tiredly to her favorite grave, the one she had been visiting a lot recently. Selena had always loved graveyards, and the fact that this one was old, large, and rather creepy, it won some points on her favorites list.

Selena smiled at the grave."hello...sophia...ludwig. you two alright?" she casually asked the stone. She traced her fingers over the finely engraved names. "well...ill take your silence as a yes..." she murmured, sitting next to the grave. she leaned against it, the cool stone chilling her cheek. she shivered. "gods, you two are cold..."she muttered. she hugged her knees, thinking of what to do. curfew? 'i dont think they have curfew now, so i think im fine. even so...i might want to stay to the back alleys, off the main road...' she thought, looking around with an unfocused gaze. Then she heard the humming. The sound was cheerful, yet dark. if anything, it made her think of some morbid poem. she loved those...

Undertaker walked through the graveyard, his arm swinging at his side as he held a shovel over his shoulder. he hummed happily, the night being as it was. It may be lonely in the graveyard at night, but it was a beautiful night. the moon was full, casting silver on the graves. He chuckled to himself and continued on his way to his intended destination. There was a cool breeze that felt rather nice on his face, but also determining that the season was changing to winter.

Selena shouldered her bag and crouched, running while keeping low behind the headstones. she found one shadowed by trees. "¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?" she mumbled, hiding behind the headstone as she listened to the humming. as she thought about it, the humming was actually kinda calming to her, making her relax from her previous defensive state. she closed her eyes as she listened, resting her back against the headstone.

It took selena a few seconds to realize it when the humming had stopped. she slowly opened her eyes, seeing a grinning face directly in front of her. Selena shrieked, jerking her face away from him and only succeeding in slamming her head against the gravestone. "No lo hice!" she yelled, holding the back of her head where pain now throbbed."gods, its not nice to scare someone out of their mind..."

Undertaker grinned widely at her."its not nice to spy on someone either." he gave a small chuckle as she muttered "touche...". Undertaker stood up straight again, holding out his hand. "what is a child like yourself doing out here at a time like this?" he asked, feeling a keen curiosity in this strange girl. She eyed him warily, and he could definitely tell she was cautious. not bad, seeing as he was a stranger in the middle of the night, and they were alone. at least she was a smart...somewhat.

Selena frowned. "nothing that will get me into trouble, if thats what ur asking." she said, a spark of defiance in her tone. it irritated her more when this stranger laughed. "proud child, ain't we?" he chuckled. Selena glared at him. She was tempted to hit him. She had learned from many of her friends on the streets to Hit first and ask questions later. but did that rule apply here? She held her silence (and her glare), as the strange character introduced himself. "i am undertaker...and what do you call yourself?" oh...that explains everything. undertaker equals mortician. mortician equals bodies. and eventually, all of those equals end up to this guy. Undertaker. "im selena everheart..."she said, eyeing the odd man in front of her, Though she had relaxed quite considerably. He wasnt all that bad, even if he was a little creepy. she shivered slightly, chilled by a sudden breeze.

This motion wasnt missed by Undertakers eyes despite the hair that covered a little less than half of his face. "hmm..why dont you come with me? its much warmer in the morgue than out here, as beautiful the graveyard is at night~" he offered, holding out a hand. Selena looked a cautious agin. "maybe i shouldnt...sorry, and no offense intended, but this really isnt the best situation...maybe if i knew you better, that would be a dfferent story. but..." she paused when undertaker chuckled. "no offense taken. its good that your suspicious. i can assure you i wont harm you, but a little caution never hurt anyone." he pat her head before she could draw away, leaving her surprised a little. "r-right...thanks for understanding..."she smiled slightly.

Selena heard a few shouts in the distance and gave a sheepish smile. "oooohh...looks like they noticed im gone..." she rubbed the back of her neck, putting on a thoughful expression "right...okay...a little sooner than i hoped...but okay...i can work with this..."she looked at the gate to the cemetery. "umm...maybe...do u mind if i retract a to a few minutes ago and accept your offer " She groaned tapping her hand to her forehead."lets hope they dont set the police out for me...again..."she sighed. Undertaker chuckled, amused. "again? have much experience running from the yard, do u?" Selena gave an exasperated sigh and looked at him. "more experience than someone my age should have..." she muttered, irritated. A light flashed by and she ducked down behind a gravestone.

Undertaker laughed and held out a hand for her. "i have nothin against taking the offer now. lets go~ before the yard catches up to ya~" Selena hesitated, then took his hand. He pulled her along out of the graveyard and back to the morgue. It had begun to rain halfway there, so undertaker rushed giggling as selena detached from his hand and began to run. "its cold! why is england so cold?" she yelped, running to anywhere that she could take cover under. Undertaker caught her and held onto her, dragging her back to the morgue. when The two were inside, he let go of her and let her shiver a bit. Selenas gaze wandered around the room as Undertaker disappeared in the back. She jumped as he reappeared, carrying a towel. "here~ warm up some, and maybe i can get you something to eat?" he asked, grinning widely. She took the towel, wrapping it around herself with a small sigh of relief.

He chuckled, watching her shiver in the towel. "so, concidering what you said earlier, im most curious about your history~" his grin widening as he brought out a jar. Selena sighed. "really? ummm...well...what do you want to know?" she asked. her mind rushed with how to explain everything, and how to avoid making him believe she belonged in an insane asylum. "ooohhh...how to start..."she mumbled, her nervous and hesitant behavior starting to intriguing undertaker much more.


End file.
